botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Delikan Hold
Though a simple planet by imperial standards upon first discovery, the local populace of Delikan Hold proved to be the long-descendants of a human civilisation dating back to the Age of Strife. With technological ruins covering the planet the locals had descended into a feudal society, barely able to make medicines and electricity with the meagre resources available to them. Living in large prefectures of the southern continents, these disparate factions occasionally warred with one-another much like any other human civilisation in the past. Although the difference in technology was a barrier to making first-contact with the world, it's inhabitants took to the imperial arrival with fervour, citing that it had been 'predicted in the texts of the moon' Upon further discovery it was found that a small amount of archeotech, in the hands of the 'Shield-Spars' (the local religion) had told them of great arks sailing between the stars and that one-day the people would walk amongst them with their ancestors. After a decade of integration with the larger Imperium a single small hive-city was established to act as a new centre of government for the planet. To help ease tensions between the previously existing factions, all the leaders were integrated into the Pillar King's Table, overseen by a Lord of the Administratum. During this time extensive technologies were also brought to the people of Delikan Hold, including medicines and other off-world goods to help boost the economy. Thanks to all of these improvements the world has managed to reach a new social balance, but remains behind the technological curve as the Imperium overall has little need for the planet due to it's lack of resources. At most the occasionally guard regiment is tithed from the world to be sent to the stars to help fight on some distant Imperial front. Stone Dragon – Secundus Level Garrison 'The Grey Crag' Built upon the tallest peak of the 'Northback Mountains' as the locals call them, the Stone Dragons built a fortress amongst the clouds. While the world was spared most of the industrialisation that other worlds brought back into the Imperial fold see, the Stone Dragons took a particular liking to the Delikan Hold for the hardy stock that it had bred over the centuries of the Long Night. The walls of the fortress are bare rockcrete, blending into the mountain to the point where it is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Walls are crenellated with heavy weapons positions and anti-air batteries that would shrug of even the most determined attacker. Inside the walls are a dozen different runways built in a circular fashion around the central keep, with above and below-ground hangers that allow for large amounts of aircraft to launch and land at any moment. Standing above it all however, is the 'Stone Heart' tower. Encrusted with launch pads, anti-air and artillery emplacements, and housing a central command and control tower the Stone Dragons can coordinate and hold the fortress for months or years at a time if need be. Frequently tithing of the local citizens is also commonplace, the process itself became a holiday to those below, one which the Dragons wholeheartedly embraced. Every 10 years a festival is held where young boys of any stripe, creed or standing can enter, to throw themselves at the trials of the Stone Dragons in the hopes of entering into their brotherhood. Category:Planets Category:The Sahaqiel Reach Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Feudal World Category:Stone Dragons Category:Legiones Astartes